1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vibration switch and a circuit using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vibration switch includes a housing, a movable portion, and a fixed portion. The movable portion and the fixed portion are connected to a circuit. Once the housing receives a vibration, the movable portion is deflected to contact with the fixed portion, and thus the circuit is closed. However, this conventional vibration switch can only control a circuit. So we need to provide a vibration switch, which is capable of controlling a plurality of circuits.